Pintame suavemente
by Jesse L Black
Summary: Kardia es una artista treintón de 1850 que se obsesiona con un muchacho que conoce en la calle y resulta ser su inspiración para los cuadros que no podía hacer. ¿Hasta dónde llegará su obsesión?


**Píntame suavemente**

 **Por: Jesica Lupin Black**

 **4 de julio de 1855.**

Muchas veces piensa la gente que uno vive con inspiración; que cada obra de arte sale una pequeña fortuna, que somos millonarios quienes con elegantes trazos intentamos cautivar a las personas de más bajos recursos. ¡Idioteces!  
Me llamo Kardia, vivo en El Pireo, ciudad célebre por su gran producción de pesca. Mi pequeña casa da hacia el enorme mar, la luz del sol en el horizonte hace de la imagen una obra maestra. Soy hijo de un pesquero y una ama de casa, quienes fallecieron víctima de una enfermedad que como plaga arrasó con parte de la ciudad. Los pequeños hospitales estaban colmados de pacientes aun hoy, llorando los desventurados, quienes han perdido lo más valioso que tienen, la salud.

Como artista amateur, mi vida no es precisamente una maravilla. Tengo el oficio de pesquero gracias a mi padre y con eso puedo vivir, pero aun no he vendido ninguna de mis pinturas. ¿Quién quiere ver una imagen de algo que tiene diariamente frente a sus ojos? Los paisajes, los barcos flotando, la briza veraniega en las costas. ¿Quién quiere ver en su salón el mar que todos los días aparece frente a sus ojos? Pero la inspiración no siempre está presente cuando uno lo necesita. Estuve al menos media hora mirando el lienzo blanco frente a mí, con mi tabla de colores a la derecha y el paisaje del mar a la izquierda. Mordí mis labios por la ira que me ocasiona la falta de inspiración, pues el talento creo tenerlo, pero las ideas flotan por mi cabeza sin ser concretadas. Estuve a punto de romper el lienzo atravesándolo con mi puño cuando girando la cabeza vi algo que llamó mi atención.

Mis ojos se perdieron en las calles de El Pireo, entre las señoras vendiendo frutas y los caballeros comprando pescados a la orilla del gran mar, allí, caminando solitario, con un libro en sus manos y su cabello sedoso y verde atado en una coleta de caballo que le hacía caer elegantemente por la espalda, estaba él.  
No era de aquí, se observaba en su vestimenta y en su forma de moverse, parecía tan ensimismado con el libro que no se daba cuenta que la gente a su alrededor alagaba su belleza. Contuve la respiración unos segundos y corriendo, tomé mi libreta de dibujos y mi carboncillo para bajar rápidamente por las escalera.

Creí que lo había perdido, pero su figura no era difícil de hallar y lo encontré en un pequeño banco roto al lado del puerto, justo cerca de una de las embarcaciones de mi padre. Intenté no ser obvio y me acerqué sigilosamente, tuve suerte de encontrar un banco cerca para admirar su belleza. Él estaba tan inmerso en su lectura que no se dio cuenta que un tipo de 29 — casi 30— años estaba mirándolo y trazando su figura espectacular en un cuaderno viejo.

Le miraba, le observaba y dibujaba todo aquello que quedaba en mi retina. Pronto eso se volvió un hábito para mi, cada vez que lo veía pasar con su libro, yo salía de mi casa y lo dibujaba para luego pasarlo a mi lienzo blanco.

—Estás enfermo —gruñó mi viejo amigo Manigoldo mientras mordía fuertemente una barra de pescado seco, algo que parecía gustarle demasiado—. Acosar a un chico y pintarlo, debe ser enfermo incluso en Italia.

—Cierra la boca, italianete —gruñí y continué dibujando en el lienzo, faltaba poco para terminar esta, la tercer obra que hacía con su bello rostro.

—Es bonito, pero no tanto como mi Albita.

—"Albita", como le llamas, no se deja pintar por nadie... —bufé y giré para ver a Manigoldo alzar la ceja.

—Por eso hago esculturas —murmuró y haciendo una señal de la figura de una mujer guiñó su ojo y continuó comiendo.

Es verdad, todo era enfermo, sobre todo mi obsesión hacia él. Allí estaba pasando mi pincel por las líneas que dibujé, tan bellas pero que no le hacían justicia a lo que era realmente. Me tomó al menos dos horas conseguir el verde perfecto de sus cabellos o incluso el amatista de sus ojos, todo era tan vivo y diferente.  
No quería vender esas obras, eran mías, sólo yo quería ser testigo de esa belleza que emanaba, quería ser dueño de esa figura tan espectral que cautivaba los sentidos. Pero a veces el hambre se apodera de nosotros y aunque estábamos en temporada de pesca, había invertido mucho tiempo en esos cuadros.  
Fue el momento de nuevamente pararme frente a la gente y vender mis obras, salieron como pan caliente, muchos quedaron fascinados con la simpleza del trazo y la belleza de los colores.

—¿Vendrá algún día el modelo? —preguntó una anciana millonaria, tragué de mi propia saliva, pues no conocía la respuesta.

—Sería increíble conocerlo, es tan bello.

Él era el modelo más perfecto que hubiera visto, y sólo había graficado su imagen en la vida cotidiana, no me imaginaba lo que sería si pudiera posar su cuerpo en otras directrices. Pero sí podía, tenía la imaginación, tenía los lápices y los papeles, podía hacerlo, solamente necesitaba inspiración que hallaba cada vez que me lo cruzaba.  
Durante las mañanas me quedaba mirando hacia el hermoso esplendor celeste frente a mis ojos y él se cruzaba en el camino siendo absorbido por la magia del paisaje. Se sentaba en la banca de siempre y leía con calma su libro. Saqué mi cuaderno y lo dibuje, en diferentes poses, muy rudimentariamente, pues solo necesitaba eso para poder crear mi arte. No me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba, ni siquiera cuando tocaron mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

—Oye... —la suave voz hizo que me exalte y tire mi cuaderno con los dibujos en el suelo, giré la cabeza y lo vi a él, estaba sacándose los cabellos de la frente para que le viera mejor los ojos y posteriormente giró su cabeza hacia los papeles en el suelo.

—Yo... —intenté decir, pero él tomó uno de mis dibujos y le miró con sorpresa.

—Este soy yo —indicó con la misma sorpresa que notaba en su rostro.

—Escucha...yo no soy...no...en realidad no soy un pervertido —dije con la voz temblando, él me miró y dejó que fuera testigo de su bella sonrisa.

—¿Tú los dibujaste? —preguntó, simplemente asentí con la cabeza—. Dibujas tan bien...me gustaría dibujar así.

—Gra-Gracias —susurré como pude, me estaba atragantando con mis propias palabras.

—Me gusta este —dijo, mostrándome uno de los primeros dibujos que hice de él, con su mirada fija en el libro.

—Te lo regalo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, es...es mi forma de pedirte disculpas por dibujarte y pintarte sin tu autorización.

—¿Pintarme?

Me quedé sin habla, simplemente le pedí que me acompañara con una seña y luego de recoger todos los dibujos me dispuse a llevarlo a mi casa. Él era confiado, pero también sabía que no era un hombre de temer, por lo tanto no dijo nada cuando le permití entrar a mi casa y observó los cuadros que pinté sobre él. Se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, solamente pasaba los dedos por la pintura seca de los lienzos y me miraba con fascinación.

—Sé mi modelo —susurré, acercándome lentamente hacia él y levantando su brazo para dejarlo en una posición apropiada—. Déjame pintarte suavemente...

El respiró ahogado y asistió con su cabeza.

Dégel era su nombre, venía de Francia a estudiar filosofía en una de nuestras universidades. Él tenía 22 años, un hermano mayor y una familia rota. Quiso huir de todo el dolor que le producía su estancia actual y en El Pireo, pudo conseguir la paz que siempre había buscado. Mientras me contaba su historia, posaba con el cabello suelto, unas sábanas que envolvían su cuerpo como aquellas túnicas blancas de los dioses. En su mano traía una copa dorada y en sus cabellos hojas secas castañas. Su mirada era perfecta mientras sentado cruzaba las piernas, dejando ver algo de piel en ella.

Ganimedes, el copero de los dioses, debía ser igual a Dégel, o al menos eso pensé mientras dibujaba su hermoso cuerpo sobre el lienzo.

Con el tiempo nos arriesgamos más en cuando a las imágenes que plasmaba. Eres muy imaginativo, incluso el mismo venías vestido para la ocasión. ¿Es natural que un pintor como yo se enamore de su obra de arte? ¿Es normal que alguien tenga esa fascinación por la belleza de un hombre como Dégel? El deseo se plasmaba en sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por su armónica figura. Eres tan bello que soy capaz de matar a otro que te mire así y pintar con su sangre una nueva obra. Tu mirada se funde en la mía hasta cortar aquel aire frío con una tijera y entregarnos a un beso apasionado.

Te sentaste encima mío una noche mientras intentaba plasmar nuevamente tu sonrisa allí, me besaste como nadie me ha besado y me acariciaste como nadie lo ha hecho. Hacerte el amor es la obra maestra más extraordinaria que hice, verte desnudo y grabar tu cuerpo en cada lienzo, en cada papel, con carboncillo o lápices, siempre luciría perfecto ante mis ojos. Fundí mi talento con él tuyo, supe que eras más que un rostro perfecto y una inteligencia superior, amabas el violín y en ocasiones, deseaba pintarte tocando tan fervorosamente que me quemaba el cuerpo.

—Eres perfecto —solté esa mañana, en la cama, desnudos, tu y yo, unidos y entrelazados en las sábanas.

—No soy perfecto.

—Lo eres. Eres perfecto...si alguien te tocara...si alguien observaba todo lo que veo yo...no podría vivir si respira.

—Kardia...tonto... —susurraste.

No sabía lo que Dégel provocaba en mi hasta que lo vi una tarde, cuando venía a mi casa a realizar otra pintura, hablar con un joven de cabellos blancos y largos en la puerta de mi casa. Resultaba simpático a la vista de todos, pero para mí era una de esas piedras molestas en mi zapato. Lo veía diario, intentando seducir de alguna manera a mi bello ángel, a mi obra de arte. La sangre me hervía y mis ojos observaban desencajados.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunté a Dégel ese día, mi joven galo de hermosa mirada giró para mirarme.

—Es también un artista como tú, dice que le gustaría hacer una escultura mía...

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunté.

—Unity Valdimor.

Unity, así se llamaba mi enemigo, el hombre que quería sacarme lo que más amaba en la vida. No podía verlo cerca de mi Dégel, no podía siquiera respirar el mismo aire que él, incluso tenía la osadía de sonreírme y tomar mi mano en muestra de amabilidad. Dégel no comprendía mi ira, solamente eran amigos charlando, pero para mí los ojos de ese degenerado decían más de lo que pudiera interpretar.

Sentí que me volvía loco y cada vez que Dégel tardaba en llegar a mi casa, sentía la necesidad de ir corriendo por él, pensando que estaba con ese tal Unity. Qué estúpido era, me deje llevar por la ira y fui el victimario del más horrible pecado.

Fue durante una tarde donde Dégel estaba posando para mi, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo caía por encima de sus hombros mientras fingía comer una manzana de aspecto dorado. Tan bello, tan dulce, tan mío.

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza y dejé mis pinturas a un lado mientras él se dirigía al baño de mi casa.

La puerta sonó de golpe y no pude evitar ir a ver quién era, al notar que del otro lado estaba Unity y buscaba a Dégel, la ira se desató en mi, toda aquella bronca acumulada fue testigo del más terrible crimen. Tomé un especie de cuchillo cortante que usaba para la pesca y lo hice entrar, mientras me hablaba sobre los retratos de Dégel colgado lo apuñalé por la espalda varias veces, haciendo que él gritara de terror y angustia, pidiera clemencia e incluso alertó a Dégel quien salió del baño para recibir un chorro de sangre que salió producto de mi cortada.

—No llores, mi amor...ya nadie se interpondrá en nosotros —mi rostro ensangrentado giró hacia él, quien me miró con terror.

Llevo cinco años en otro país, huí de mi destino en Grecia donde me esperaba la sentencia de muerte. Mis obras ahora están llena de sangre y llanto. Tú estás conmigo, evitas mirarme a los ojos. Mi bello ángel...

—Déjame pintarte suavemente...—susurré acariciando su bello rostro, mientras me miras con terror. Tienes miedo, pero te amo demasiado para hacerte daño, serás mio eternamente, en la pintura y en la vida real.

 **Fin**

Se me salió del control el fic, al principio iba a hacer uno más cursilón y PUM de repente maté a Unity, no sé qué pasó jajajaja. El fic es corto y pasaron muchas cosas porque es algo escrito por Kardia, no algo que pasa en el momento.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
